Tripp County, South Dakota
Tripp County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Dakota. As of the 2010 census, the population was 5,644. Its county seat is Winner. It is named after lawyer, judge, and diplomat Bartlett Tripp. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.24%) is water. Townships The county is divided into forty-eight townships: Banner, Beaver Creek, Black, Brunson, Bull Creek, Carter, Colome, Condon, Curlew, Dog Ear, Elliston, Greenwood, Holsclaw, Huggins, Ideal, Irwin, Jordan, Keyapaha, King, Lake, Lamro, Lincoln, Lone Star, Lone Tree, McNeely, Millboro, Pahapesto, Plainview, Pleasant Valley, Pleasant View, Progressive, Rames, Rosedale, Roseland, Star Prairie, Star Valley, Stewart, Sully, Taylor, Valley, Weaver, Willow Creek, Wilson, Witten, Wortman, and Wright; and one area of unorganized territory: Gassman. Major highways Adjacent counties * Lyman County, South Dakota - north * Gregory County, South Dakota - east * Keya Paha County, Nebraska - south * Todd County, South Dakota - southwest * Mellette County, South Dakota - northwest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 6,430 people, 2,550 households, and 1,721 families residing in the county. The population density was 4 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 3,036 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 87.48% White, 0.03% Black or African American, 11.20% Native American, 0.06% Asian, 0.08% from other races, and 1.15% from two or more races. 0.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,550 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.90% were married couples living together, 6.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.50% were non-families. 29.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.70% under the age of 18, 6.20% from 18 to 24, 24.40% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 19.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 97.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,333, and the median income for a family was $36,219. Males had a median income of $22,588 versus $18,070 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,776. About 15.90% of families and 19.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.70% of those under age 18 and 17.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Colome *Hamill *Ideal *New Witten *Winner See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Tripp County, South Dakota References Category:Counties of South Dakota Category:Tripp County, South Dakota Category:Established in 1909